


From What I've Tasted of Desire

by AllesKlara



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesKlara/pseuds/AllesKlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and the Doctor see death, for those who matter (including, of course, themselves), quite differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From What I've Tasted of Desire

The Doctor believes in fire. Fire releases the energy hiding in death. Fire transforms a corpse into a blaze of light and sound and warmth. Fire says, here was a life and here is its ending, definite and remarkable and beautiful. Fire burns down, and gutters, and the survivors walk away.

The Master believes in ice. Ice preserves the energy hiding in death. Ice denies transformation, keeps death silent and hidden and safe, covets and conceals it. Ice says nothing. The survivors walk away, and return, and return again, and the death never ends. Ice keeps it for them, waiting.


End file.
